1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for managing received or generated content, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of memory integration technology and an increase in storage capacity of devices, such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), the amount of received or generated content stored in these devices is also increasing.
Accordingly, in order to easily locate the content stored in these devices, the received and generated content needs to be efficiently grouped and managed. However, it is very inconvenient for a user to group the received or generated content on a one by one basis.